Le messager serait-il au rendez-vous ?
by Jafaden
Summary: Il lui avait laissé ses derniers mots. À lui... Mais pourquoi ?... Il voulait juste comprendre.


Kikou ! o/

Hier, j'ai passé une soirée géniale aux côtés de personnes toutes aussi géniales. De cette soirée, j'en ressors avec deux défis : quelques lettres à envoyer et un Matoine à écrire pour Lapinou. Et bah le voilà ! :D

Je l'avoue, j'ai aussi un tout petit peu triché puisque cet OS est écrit depuis un moment et croupit tout au fond de ce site... En fait, il date du début d'année... On nous avait demandé un texte d'invention... Contenant une image et une phrase... Et j'ai (naturellement, en plus !) pensé au Web Shows...

M'EN VEUILLEZ PAS LES FILLES ! D':

Bref, l'image utilisée et le titre sont ce que la prof m'a donné pour bosser.

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

« Antoine,

Si l'on t'a donné ce message, c'est que je ne suis plus là. Ça doit paraître con, j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour un film de meuf gnangnan comme pas possible. Bref, je vais essayer de faire court, même si je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Je t'en ai voulu. Longtemps. Lorsque t'es parti. Je sais que t'avais besoin de temps, de réfléchir à tout ça. Mais j'aurai espéré que tu restes avec moi, que tu m'épaules, que tu sois l'ami que tu as toujours été.

J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. J'ai cru que tu étais un lâche. J'ai été dépressif pendant un moment, seul, refusant tout contact avec qui que ce soit. Je voulais que tu sois là...

Foutu cancer...

Si je te partage cette lettre, c'est pour que tu n'aies aucun regret. Parce que je t'ai vu. Quand j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main, de profiter du peu qu'il me restait, je suis sorti. Avec ma famille. Sans toi. Je t'en voulais encore trop. Et tu étais là, accoudé au bar, un verre à la main, bien d'autres en face de toi. Et tu pleurais. Encore et encore. Et là, j'ai compris.

La vérité fait mal. Elle fait toujours mal. L'oublier est plus dur. Crois-moi que boire pour ne plus se souvenir n'aurait rien changé. Et ne me dis pas que tu voulais faire comme si de rien n'était ! Boire est dans nos habitudes mais pas de cette façon ! Je sais que tu voulais oublier cette plaie à l'intérieur de moi, mais je vais partir, Antoine. C'est inévitable. Et je ne veux plus te voir comme ça. Pas à cause de moi.

Cette soirée que je devais passer avec mes proches, je l'ai annulé. J'ai préféré réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce que je devais écrire sur cette putain de lettre. Parce que c'est certainement la dernière chose que tu recevras de ma part. Et t'as pas intérêt à la jeter, parce que, sinon, je sortirai moi-même de ma tombe pour te la faire manger !...

Putain...

Antoine... Ne fais pas le con. Ne regrette rien. Parce que, moi, je ne regrette qu'une chose. Une chose que je n'arriverais pas à dire, et encore moins à écrire. Et ça fait bien chier de se dire qu'on a quelque chose au fond de soi qui ne pourra jamais sortir.

J'espère que cette lettre arrivera un jour dans tes mains. Ce serait dommage que le messager se perde en cours de route, n'est-ce pas ?

Reste comme t'es. Tu vas me manquer, bro.

C'était Mathieu Sommet de la Toile,  
Pour te servir. »

* * *

Alors, comme ça, son bro avait gardé un secret ? Secret à présent enfermé dans sa tombe. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardé si soigneusement si cela le déchirait de l'intérieur ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dis ? Ils avaient pourtant souvent été seuls, rien que tous les deux. Il aurait pu lui envoyer un message. Même l'écrire sur ce foutu papier, si ça lui chantait. Et il ne l'avait pas fait.

« - Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ? Que tu préfères attendre de souffrir le martyre pour enfin me dire que t'as un cancer aux poumons en phase terminale, très bien. C'est ton choix. Mais on s'était promis de tout se dire. Absolument tout. Alors pourquoi me cacher un secret si précieux pour l'emmener avec toi ? Et pourquoi me dire que tu en as un si c'est pour clamser juste après ?... Putain, Math' ! Tu ne respecte même pas ta propre parole ! C'est toi qui m'a fait suivre ce plan foireux ! On ne devait rien se cacher, rien ! »

Antoine sentait bien qu'il commençait à s'énerver, que cela ne servait plus à rien, à présent. Sa vue se faisait plus floue, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais il voulait comprendre.

« -... D'un côté, j'suis très mauvaise langue, moi aussi. J'ai gardé le silence... sur une chose que j'aurai dû t'avouer dès que tu m'as annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Que j'aurai dû te dire bien avant. Que j'aimerais même te dire maintenant. Mais devant une tombe, ce serait un peu de la triche, nan ?  
Alors, fait une chose pour moi... S'il te plaît... Reviens. Qu'on puisse se marrer encore une fois. Qu'on puisse boire une bière entre potes, autour d'une pizza, en se foutant de la gueule des médias. Qu'on puisse tourner la fameuse « vidéo des Internet ». Qu'on puisse... Que je... »

Antoine se cacha le visage, hurlant à la face du monde son désespoir. Il lui manquait. Mathieu lui manquait. Ce Mathieu qui, un mois plus tôt, chantait « la danse du panda » en boucle pour le faire chier. Ce Mathieu qui, un mois plus tôt, lui proposait une collaboration pour un tournage. Ce Mathieu qui, un mois plus tôt, s'arrachait les cheveux sur un montage complexe. Ce Mathieu qui, un mois plus tôt, vivait comme s'il n'avait jamais été malade. Ce Mathieu qui, un mois plus tôt, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Ce Mathieu qui, un mois plus tôt, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'inquiéter, lui...

« - Math'... Reviens...

Je t'aime. »

* * *

Mathieu l'avait supplié de faire passer son message. Il avait d'abord refusé, lui intimant que c'était à lui et lui seul de lui dire, en face à face. Il ne pourrait pas, il le savait. Mais il fallait au moins qu'il essaye. Il n'eut même pas le temps ne serait-ce que d'aller le voir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de donner ce mot.

Il avait d'abord beaucoup hésité à céder cette lettre. Intérieurement, il jalousait cet Antoine. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il aurait put laisser un mot à sa mère, son père, sa famille, quoi ! Mais non, juste un ami intime. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres ?

Il ne s'était pas prié pour lire ce message. Le dernier message de son Mathieu. Histoire de se représenter le personnage d' "Antoine". Et il s'aperçut qu'il savait pourquoi cette lettre lui était adressée.

Mathieu avait même laissé deux petites phrases à son intention. Il le connaissait si bien ! Évidement qu'il allait la lire !

Après l'enterrement, il était venu apporter une enveloppe à Antoine, marquée de son nom avec une écriture qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. "Fais-en bon usage". Et c'est tout. Il était parti sans demandé son reste.

Un enterrement comme rendez-vous ?... Faut toujours que son frère en fasse de trop.

* * *

... En fait, je vous comprend : c'est cool, de tuer ses persos.

J'espère que ça t'a plu, Lapinou. :p


End file.
